


Loading…

by fig_arrowleaf



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, Bisexual Will Solace, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Nico di Angelo, Homoromantic Asexual Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo stays with his aunt hestia, Lesbian Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, Nico reyna jason and magnus are orchestra kids fight me, Panromantic Asexual Grover Underwood, Pansexual Frank Zhang, Pansexual Hazel Levesque, Pansexual Jason Grace, Pansexual Leo Valdez, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Thalia Percy and Jason did transfer/switch programs when they were supposed to be dead/missing, Thalia and Jason are fraternal twins, Trans Leo Valdez, Will helps out at the school clinic, also chiron adopted thalia and annabeth stays with them out of preference, as you can tell if youve gotten this far, avatar refrences, eeeee, ella and tyson go to a different school, grover uses he/they pronouns, harry potter refrences, i dont think ive edited this, i really dont know how tags work, idk what to name this btw, im pretty sure im spelling refrences wrong, leo and grover are band kids, luke & hylla & bianca & ethan & silena & charlie & travis are in college, magnus actually has been adopted by blitz and hearth, magnus and his group are sophomores, main group are seniors, mrs o’leary is a tibetan mastiff, my tags are out of order 😑, nico has basically been adopted by percy and annabeth, nico is our national day calendar, nico never liked percy like that the not my type joke is from somewhere else, no ones DIED, oh yup im missing an e, oops 😔✌️, spooky season, theater kids the lot of em, there is no reason for gabe in this fic therefore he doesnt exist, they don’t really like calypso, they got seperated by their parents, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_arrowleaf/pseuds/fig_arrowleaf
Summary: pinecone: @wordtothewise ground @ghostkingwordtothewise: whad he doghostking: IT WASNT EVEN BAD THALIA!!!ghostking: GODS!!pinecone: he was waving at me across the hallway and when i looked up to wave back he flipped me off and ran awaywordtothewise: @ghostking fucking coward why’d u rununderthesea: ffijgkjf i just got detention cause leer asked me why i was laughing so hardlordofthewild: hAOr The gang starts their senior year of high school and decide to make a group chat.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Magnus Chase & Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Octavian, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace & Cecil Markowitz & Lou Ellen Blackstone
Comments: 44
Kudos: 171





	1. The beginning, Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> um 😐 hello  
> im an idiot and yeah, so this is writing  
> i have written it i think  
> and i hope you enjoy, don’t expect me to update this regularly (or at all if no one reads it lmao)  
> and if you can’t figure it out:  
> Percy- underthesea  
> Annabeth- wordtothewise  
> Nico- ghostking  
> Grover- lordofthewild  
> Frank- tobefrank  
> Leo- repairboy  
> Piper- quirky  
> Hazel- goldennuggs  
> Reyna- raraahahah  
> Thalia- pinecone  
> Jason- lightninginabottle  
> Luke- blueeyedgold  
> thats them so far, ill add when theres more characters  
> well have fun ig 😌✌️

**_underthesea_** _added_ **_wordtothewise, ghostking, lordofthewild, pinecone, raraahahah, goldennuggs, tobefrank, repairboy, lightninginabottle,_** _and_ ** _quirky_** _to_ **how does one sleep** _(2:13 am)_

 _underthesea:_ hngg 

_wordtothewise:_ i wasn't aware you had a death wish percy

 _wordtothewise:_ its two in the gods dam morning and school starts today

 _ghostking:_ gho yto selp

 _wordtothewise:_ well said lmao

**how does one sleep** _(6:07 am)_

 _underthesea:_ Well, now that i’m awake.

 _underthesea:_ First Day Of Senior Year Group Chat.

 _lordofthewild:_ Yes.

 _underthesea:_ Welcome.

 _tobefrank:_ Yes. Okay.

 _underthesea:_ Welcome.

 _tobefrank:_ Sounds Good.

 _lordofthewild:_ Thank You.

 _underthesea:_ You Are Welcome.

 _repairboy:_ hahaha

 _underthesea:_ Yes. Funny.

 _lordofthewild:_ The Honor Bestowed On Me Is Immeasurable.

 _tobefrank:_ We Are Now Seniors. We Must Mentally Prepare.

 _underthesea:_ Yes We Are Im Senior Year.

 ** _ghostking_** _renamed_ **how does one sleep** _to_ **here we go again** _(6:09 am)_

 _underthesea:_ I Meant “In”. Funny.

 _wordtothewise:_ nice name

 _ghostking:_ thank you

 _underthesea:_ Very Funny. Much Laugh.

 _lordofthewild:_ Leo Valdez, Appropriate Punctuation Is Required. Do Not Test Us Again.

 _tobefrank:_ Laugh Out Loud, That Is A Funny Group Chat Name.

 _repairboy:_ we’re seniors 😩

 _tobefrank:_ Emojis Are Bad Grammar.

 _underthesea:_ Emojis Banned.

 _lordofthewild:_ WHAT DID WE SAY?

 _wordtothewise:_ what is happening?

 _ghostking:_ no. unfunny.

 _lordofthewild:_ Goodbye Leo.

 _underthesea:_ No. Funny.

 ** _lordofthewild_** _removed_ **_repairboy_** _from_ **here we go again** _(6:10 am)_

 _wordtothewise:_ *confused*

 _wordtothewise:_ oh shoot

 _underthesea:_ Laugh. Out. Loud.

 _ghostking:_ lmao.

 _tobefrank:_ Just Kidding, Was That A Joke?

 ** _underthesea_** _added_ **_repairboy_** _to_ **here we go again** _(6:10 am)_

 _tobefrank:_ I Hope That Was A Joke

 _underthesea:_ Welcome. Thin Ice. 

_tobefrank:_ Laugh Out Loud.

 _lordofthewild:_ Do Not Test Us Nico Di Angelo

 _lordofthewild:_ You Are On Thin Ice.

 _ghostking:_ im cryingng

 _repairboy:_ AhAHAHAHAHA.

 _tobefrank:_ This Is The Last Straw.

 _underthesea:_ spell bad.

 _lordofthewild:_ Goodbye Nico. 

**_lordofthewild_ ** _removed_ **_ghostking_ ** _from_ **here we go again** _(6:11 am)_

 **_underthesea_ ** _added_ **_ghostking_ ** _to_ **here we go again** _(6:12 am)_

 _ghostking:_ this us som ffunny 

_ghostking:_ im dyingggg

 _underthesea:_ Welcome. Thin Ice.

 _quirky:_ [ me think gif ](https://images.app.goo.gl/yVCe2Jnukc3VK2Se7)

_repairboy:_ We are only the finest of intellectuals, scholars if you will. Therefore, we use only the finest of punctuation. We also text extremely dryly.

 _lordofthewild:_ Yes.

 _underthesea:_ Yes. 

_underthesea:_ ok sorry we’re done

 _tobefrank:_ ok sorry we’re done

 _lordofthewild:_ ok sorry we’re done

 _ghostking:_ good

 _underthesea:_ yeah let’s not do that again

 _goldennuggs:_ that was funny to watch

 _goldennuggs:_ we already have a chat tho why make a new one ?

 _underthesea:_ because that one didn't have the gays™ 

_lightninginabottle:_ …

 _underthesea:_ shh, yes i know technicalities

 _underthesea:_ tho i mean the home o‘ sexualsss

 _underthesea: @ghostking @pinecone_ and _@raraahahah_

 _underthesea:_ which is honestly vv weird, why did we never add you guys to that chat???????

 _underthesea:_?????

 _underthesea:_ ? 

_raraahahah:_ you guys added me but i left cause i didn't feel like dealing with y’all but then no one ever added me back so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_pinecone:_ _@lordofthewild_ dared you not to add me remember percy

 _underthesea:_ right

 _ghostking:_ you called me a “dreadful bratticus” and then said “although you truly help the cause thou shan't be permitted entrance to the Take Down Gaea™ chat for thee’s memeyness” and then kicked me from the chat

 _underthesea:_ right i do recall turning medieval on you

 _underthesea:_ but youre all here now so *jazzhands*

 _ghostking:_ also biTch

 _ghostking:_ also also if i was kicked for my so called “memeyness” how come leo was allowed to stay

 _repairboy:_ oh they kicked me 

_repairboy:_ but then i added myself back

 _ghostking:_ h-

 _ghostking:_ how

 _repairboy:_ hacking

 _repairboy:_ *hacker voice* im in

 _underthesea:_ yeah…¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _underthesea:_ well anyway

 _underthesea:_ we’re seniors!

 _lordofthewild:_ scary

 _lightninginabottle:_ i don wan it

 _ghostking:_ fukin mood

 _ghostking:_ also happy national ampersand day &!

**here we go again** _(11:46 am)_

 _quirky:_ ok so mrs.leer, the mythology teacher is a bitch so watch out for that class

 _repairboy:_ i have her next what happened 

_goldennuggs:_ oh yeah she’s terrible 

_quirky:_ i raised my hand to ask a question and she completely ignored me

 _goldennuggs:_ yeah i had to ask this guy next to me to ask a question for me cause she refused to even look at me when i raised my hand

 _repairboy:_ thats really rude wtf??

 _underthesea:_ @ _wordtothewise_

 _wordtothewise:_ ohhhh

 _lightninginabottle:_ what

 _wordtothewise:_ i think luke told me about her

 _pinecone:_ i'll add him

 **_pinecone_ ** _added_ **_blueeyedgold_ ** _to_ **here we go again** _(11:47 am)_

 _wordtothewise:_ @ _blueeyedgold_ nice name lmao

 _blueeyedgold:_ heh yeah ethan named my account 

_blueeyedgold:_ so whats up

 _underthesea:_ can we have a rundown on leer

 _blueeyedgold:_ she still teaches there??

 _blueeyedgold:_ hold on lemme scroll up

 _blueeyedgold:_ yeah ok so basically she’s a raging racist and homophobe

 _blueeyedgold:_ also she’s like sexist? like a girl in my class said she wanted to be a pilot and leer told her she couldnt cause it was a mans job and that she should just have children instead 

_blueeyedgold:_ (fun fact! our girlie is currently in flight school and is a raging lesbian who doesnt want kids in the slightest)

 _ghostking:_ the power of spite 

_blueeyedgold:_ lol anyway so back to leer she's also extremely transphobic and very very religious 

_blueeyedgold:_ she was gonna get fired during my senior year but then administracion changed and they never did 

_blueeyedgold:_ speaking of administration didnt yall get a new principle when i left?

 _underthesea:_ yeah ms.gaea she’s terrible and word is shes getting fired soon so fingers crossed

 _blueeyedgold:_ yikes- well good luck i gotta go meet up with ethan so ill just leave 

_blueeyedgold:_ also nice group name lmao

 **_blueeyedgold_ ** _left_ **here we go again** _(11:55 pm)_

 _ghostking:_ wow

 _ghostking:_ this years gonna be a bitch

 _tobefrank:_ soo she’ll hate all of us

 _wordtothewise:_ hmm, pretty much yeah

 _quirky:_ well that fucking sucks

 _lightninginabottle:_ guess we have more work to do

 **_lightninginabottle_ ** _renamed_ **here we go again** _to_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(12:12 pm)_

 _underthesea:_ fukin nasty bitches

 _ghostking:_ this is so sad alexa play despacito 

_lordofthewild:_ thats a dead meme

 _ghostking:_ read my fukin screen name b i t c h

 _repairboy:_ i wish i was a dead meme

 _ghostking:_ mood

 _underthesea:_ same

 _wordtothewise:_ rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet yeet, if you hated it just know ill always hate myself more than you’ll ever hate me.  
> and  
> if you liked it omg thx i appreciate it! ( i love comments btw ;) )  
> oh i almost forgot, national ampersand day is on september 8th ! &&! 🤗  
> peace lovvies ✌️♥️  
> ~fig


	2. day two and they’re already dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they complain about school, coffee and other stuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update!!:  
> Rachel- RED

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(5:18 am)_

 _tobefrank:_ why the actual heck does my bus come so early

 _pinecone:_ imagine not having a car

 _underthesea:_ imagine

 _wordtothewise:_ its 520 in the morning why are yall awake??

 _raraahahah:_ that implies that u think i went to sleep

 _wordtothewise:_ … same

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(7:30 am)_

 _ghostking:_ i just woke up and wowww 

_ghostking:_ and yall say i need to sleep 

_ghostking:_ smh

 _goldennuggs:_ you just woke up cuz u went to sleep at five

 _ghostking:_ shhh

 _lightninginabottle:_ why are you waking up now 

_lightninginabottle:_ arent u gonna be late?

 _ghostking:_ eh its whatever ill just have jules-albert drive fast

 _quirky:_ seems about right

 _lordofthewild:_ k so im getting coffee does anyone want anything

 _ghostking:_ please

 _repairboy:_ fuellllll

 _underthesea:_ im good also nico is ur jules ok? like he always looks dead i swear

 _goldennuggs:_ rude percy he’s only like 67

 _lordofthewild:_ im assuming yall want coffee right @ _raraahahah_ & @ _wordtothewise_

 _underthesea:_ im just saying 

_underthesea:_ he be lookin kinda grayy

 _wordtothewise:_ grover my hero

 _raraahahah:_ rt

 _repairboy:_ i mean he does look kinda melty all the time

 _quirky:_ yeah he looks like a zombie lol (also please grover)

 _ghostking:_ ill ask pa to give him more days off but like he’s been like that since i met him *shrug emoji*

 _lordofthewild:_ ok so recap coffee for: nico, leo, annabeth, reyna, and piper

 _wordtothewise:_ yeah

 _lightninginabottle:_ nico -> 🤷 & ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_repairboy:_ u know our orders right?

 _ghostking:_ im aware

 _lordofthewild:_ of course, im not percy

 _underthesea:_ THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!

 _lightninginabottle:_ 😡

 _lightninginabottle:_ then use it

 _ghostking:_ *shrug emoji*

 _raraahahah:_ and once was enough

 _lightninginabottle:_ NO

 _lightninginabottle:_ 🛑

 _ghostking:_ *shrug emoji*

 _lightninginabottle:_ JEVSCAOIEGJFBS

 _underthesea:_ haha it says jessica

 _underthesea:_ kind of

 _repairboy:_ JSKJFSKSF JESSICA!!!?!!!

 _quirky:_ this is quite fun to watch

 _ghostking:_ its free real estate

 _ghostking:_ *shrug emoji*

 _lightninginabottle:_ dots eauishfglkszdhaw

 _lightninginabottle:_ dots

 _repairboy:_ d o t s

 _lightninginabottle:_ this must be some sort of secret code

 _underthesea:_ unscramble the letters in shrugdotsjessica

 _repairboy:_ i got “shit rut”

 _repairboy:_ *rug

 _underthesea:_ stage dog crush jiss

 _ghostking:_ idk

 _ghostking:_ words

 _ghostking:_ *shrug emoji*

 _lightninginabottle:_ no

 _ghostking:_ jason @ “*shrug emoji*”

 _ghostking:_ [ rage ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/f29cd143c3fe8f13bfde37b2d167dc74/tenor.gif?itemid=5865719)

_ghostking:_ also happy national teddy bear day

 _underthesea:_ that reminds me rip my panda pillow pet

 _lordofthewild:_ k im here with coffee where is everyone

in 

_tobefrank:_ sitting on the steps at the front

 _lordofthewild:_ k

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(1:30pm)_

 _underthesea:_ its the second day of school, why the HECK did i have two pop quizzes

 _wordtothewise:_ what classes

 _underthesea:_ mytho and english

 _lordofthewild:_ ew

 _underthesea:_ yeah

 _tobefrank:_ um does anyone know the hw for kerr’s class

 _repairboy:_ oop sorry dont have her

 _ghostking:_ vscosksksk

 _repairboy:_ and i oop

 _tobefrank:_ can i get a waffle

 _ghostking:_ save the turtles

 _tobefrank:_ can i please get a waffle

 _repairboy:_ use a metal strawwww!!!

 _raraahahah:_ we have to do the delta thingy frank

 _quirky:_ thank u so much i literally had zero idea haha

 _pinecone:_ i /hate/ this class so gods dam much

 _lordofthewild:_ haha dam

 _pinecone:_ can i just say that they picked the absolute worst teacher for mythology

 _pinecone:_ we N E E D to get rid of herrrrrr

 _underthesea:_ yes but first, r u still taking the quiz ?

 _pinecone:_ yeah

 _underthesea:_ whad u get for q 5

 _pinecone:_ a

 _underthesea:_ oh good same

 _lightninginabottle:_ i just realized i never asked but

 _lightninginabottle:_ what happened to ur pillow pet percy

 _repairboy:_ oh yes tell me more

 _underthesea:_ oh

 _underthesea:_ that

 _underthesea:_ yeah soooo

 _underthesea:_ during the switch exchange program thingy i did in sophomore year some kids decided to do a weird initiation thing or whatever idk

 _underthesea:_ kinda like clarisse did in sixth lol

 _lordofthewild:_ heh

 _underthesea:_ well anyway they saw my panda pillow pet keychain thing i had

 _underthesea:_ so one kid decided to rip it off my backpack and rip it open

 _underthesea:_ which was t e r r i b l e ~

 _underthesea:_ but yeah

 _lightninginabottle:_ was- was that octavian

 _goldennuggs:_ yeah, it was honestly pretty funny seeing percys face after lol

 _underthesea:_ >:(

 _lightninginabottle:_ yeahhh octavian had a whole thing with ripping up stuffed things for some reason

 _raraahahah:_ after he did that he’d predict something stupid and vague and it was hilarious but later creepy cause they were mostly accurate lol

 _underthesea:_ he was odd

 _underthesea:_ i wonder how he is

 _ghostking:_ well wonder no longer

 _underthesea:_ what

 _ghostking:_ i heard a rumor that octavian switched to our school

 _underthesea:_ whAt

 **_ghostking_ ** _added_ **_RED_ ** _to_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(2:03 pm)_

 _RED:_ oh no im not dealing with y’all

 _RED:_ yikes

 **_RED_ ** _left_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(2:04 pm)_

 **_ghostking_ ** _added_ **_RED_ ** _to_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(2:04 pm)_

 _ghostking:_ noo rachel we need u

 _RED:_ sigh

 _RED:_ what do you need

 _ghostking:_ yk octavian? He goes to our school right?

 _RED:_ yeah he switched this year

 _RED:_ why

 _ghostking:_ he killed percy’s pillow pet keychain

 _RED:_ oh yup he told me about that

 _RED:_ he didn't tell me he did it to percy tho lmao

 _underthesea:_ D:<

 _RED:_ oop, i'll tell him to apologize lol

 _goldennuggs:_ y’all r friends? 

_goldennuggs:_ who woulda thought

 _RED:_ well ive had my daily dose of crazy so im head out

 _RED:_ peace

 **_RED_ ** _left_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(2:06 pm)_

 _ghostking:_ should’ve expected that

 _tobefrank:_ i leave for ten minutes to do my hw during this irrelevant science class and suddenly octavians at our school and rachel had chat rights ??

 _repairboy:_ 😔 i guess you can never do homework again ✌️

 _tobefrank:_ seems like it, hows that going for you

 _repairboy:_ im failing :D

 _lightninginabottle:_ dear

 _repairboy:_ °-° yes…?

 _quirky:_ its the second day of school

 _quirky:_ how are you failing

 _repairboy:_ … i turned in my syllabus for leers classand it said fuck u instead of my name under signature 😔

 _ghostking:_ an absolute god

 _repairboy:_ thx i try

 _pinecone:_ i want to turn into a tree i hate school

 _raraahahah:_ now now its only the second day of school 

_raraahahah:_ and thats the bell so now it over

 _pinecone:_ tree still sounds better currently 

_wordtothewise:_ i couldn't agree more

 _lordofthewild:_ why a tree tho

 _repairboy:_ yeah like what?

 _pinecone:_ idk read the name, first thing to come to mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to get out lol  
> schools been kicking my ASS, i kinda hate virtual learning but i mean its not terrible but it is at the same time  
> context: i just started high school  
> like woop this freshman year you get to stay home the whole time *jazz hands*  
> anyway im sorry this took like a month to get out but it took me forever to get inspiration.  
> just to let you know national teddy bear day is on september ninth  
> again i LIVE for yalls comments i love them and yeah  
> have a spectacular day, don’t die  
> ~ fig


	3. delphi’s, ducks, and dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get milkshakes woo~  
> they deserve them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new characters this time heh enjoy

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(7:00 am)_

 _underthesea:_ gods this first week was exhausting 

_wordtothewise:_ too early

 _underthesea:_ ill be back

**remove gaea and leer 2k20- 2k21** _(9:30 am)_

 _underthesea:_ k so anyways as i was saying

 _underthesea:_ i dont wanna go to school anymore

 _underthesea:_ i want to sleep for months

 _ghostking:_ you should

 _underthesea:_ hey hey

 _underthesea:_ fuck u

 _repairboy:_ lol

 _ghostking:_ hmm soo

 _raraahahah:_ soo ?

 _ghostking:_ its national chocolate milkshake day

 _underthesea:_ mm (blue) strawberry is the best milkshake flavor

 _wordtothewise:_ wrong

 _wordtothewise:_ cookies and cream is the best 

_lordofthewild:_ uh banana is better?

 _tobefrank:_ oh to be lactose intolerant 

_ghostking:_ haha imagine letting that stop you

 _ghostking:_ m&m’s is better sorry not sorry 😐 

_wordtothewise:_ nico u shouldnt be drinking milkshakes let alone an m&m milkshake 

_goldennuggs:_ its so hard to get him to stop 😔

 _tobefrank:_ ive seen bianca have to physically tackle nico to stop him from drinking one

 _underthesea:_ a true gremlin, annabeth we need to be more careful with the child

 _wordtothewise:_ tru tru

 _quirky:_ man yall not even married yet and you already have a child

 _ghostking:_ am not a child

 _pinecone:_ three things 

_pinecone:_ one, nico ur literally a year younger than us therefore a child

 _pinecone:_ two, you didnt deny the fact that ur pretty much percabeths child

 _pinecone:_ and three, R YALL DUMB!! PERCY HAS THE BRAINCELL RN CAUSE DUH STRAWBERRY’S BETTER

 _ghostking:_ SHUT UP IM SMARTER THAN U BY DEFAULT THEN

 _ghostking:_ ALSO NO UR WRONG

 _quirky:_ YOU ARE ALL WRONG!!! ITS DEFINITELY CHOCOLATE 

_underthesea:_ ALTHOUGH HE’S CLEARLY WRONG WE HAVE ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT NICO IS OUR CHILF

 _wordtothewise:_ chilf

 _raraahahah:_ im sorry babe its not strawberry 

_raraahahah:_ im with annabeth on this it’s cookies and cream fr

 _lightninginabottle:_ oh wow we were yelling

 _repairboy:_ oop

 _repairboy:_ um smores shakes tho?

 _lightninginabottle:_ but vanilla 

_goldennuggs:_ i realized i forgot to say but snickers

 _goldennuggs:_ its also biancas favorite btw

 _lordofthewild:_ we should get shakes

 _repairboy:_ yes

 _raraahahah:_ where tho

 _quirky:_ a new place opened up a few down the street from me

 _quirky:_ its called delphi’s dining service 

_quirky:_ i heard they have killer shakes, we should check it out

 _pinecone:_ lets do it

 _ghostking:_ now?

 _raraahahah:_ yes

 _ghostking:_ k 

_ghostking:_ can someone pick me up my bikes getting fixed and jules and dad are out

 _wordtothewise:_ ill pick you up after percy and grover

 _ghostking:_ tanks

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(10:50 am)_

 _ghostking:_ lololol the waitress keeps making eyes at percy

 _raraahahah:_ ahaha u guys all looked down at ur phones at the exact same time it was hilarious 

_ghostking:_ i know right smh i wish id caught that on video

 _repairboy:_ hey @ _goldennuggs_ what are you listening to?

 _goldennuggs:_ oh im listening to thunder road 

_wordtothewise:_ oh i love that song

 _tobefrank:_ oop

 _tobefrank:_ she’s coming over again

 _wordtothewise:_ she is pretty tho

 _ghostking:_ lmao 

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(12:00 pm)_

 _tobefrank:_ uh

 _tobefrank:_ where did yall go

 _ghostking:_ uhm

 _ghostking:_ by like the fountain thingy?

 _ghostking:_ in the middle of the park?

 _goldennuggs:_ nico,,,

 _goldennuggs:_ there are like five of those

 _ghostking:_ i kNOW THAT!!

 _ghostking:_ its the one by the cotton candy/ice cream booth?

 _ghostking:_ and the roses

 _tobefrank:_ ohh

 _tobefrank:_ ok heading there now

 _raraahahah:_ why weren’t you with us anyway?

 _goldennuggs:_ there were ducks

 _goldennuggs:_ and then there were people and when they were gone yall were gone so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_lordofthewild:_ yeahh sorry bout that

 _lordofthewild:_ percy and leo decided to race towards the fountain 

_underthesea:_ my boi grover here isn’t admitting to the fact that he also raced >:)

 _lordofthewild:_ shhh

 _lordofthewild:_ stop ruining my rep 

_wordtothewise:_ dorks

**remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _(1:30 pm)_

 **_quirky_ ** _renamed_ **remove gaea and leer 2k20-2k21** _to_ **funny story i actually hate this name** _(1:30 pm)_

 **_repairboy_ ** _renamed_ **funny story i actually hate this name** _to_ **same** _(1:31 pm)_

 ** _underthesea_** _renamed_ **same** _to_ **yeah they don’t deserve the title to our awesome awesomeness** _(1:35 pm)_

 ** _ghostking_** _renamed_ **yeah they don’t deserve the title to our awesome awesomeness** _to_ **MEET ME IN THE FUCKING PIT THANATOS** _(1:40 pm)_

 ** _wordtothewise_** _renamed_ **MEET ME IN THE FUCKING PIT THANATOS** _to_ **NICO WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS,,, YOU CAN’T FIGHT THE GREEK GOD OF DEATH!** _(1:41 pm)_

 **_ghostking_ ** _renamed_ **NICO WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS,,, YOU CAN’T FIGHT THE GREEK GOD OF DEATH!** _to_ **sad >;( ** _(1:41 pm)_

**sad >;( ** _(3:00 pm)_

 _pinecone:_ why did you guys do this 

_pinecone:_ and more importantly how the fuck didnt we notice

 _raraahahah:_ i mean to be fair we were all watching remember the titans

 _raraahahah:_ and these heathens were the only ones who felt the need to be on their phones during the beginning of the movie

 _lightninginabottle:_ i mean im just glad they weren’t actually texting so we could focus on the movie

 _lightninginabottle:_ ih and also that they put their phones down after and actually paid attention 

_ghostking:_ ih

 _underthesea:_ ih

 _repairboy:_ ih

 _quirky:_ ih

 _wordtothewise:_ ih

 _lightninginabottle:_ … wow

 _lordofthewild:_ uh small q

 _lordofthewild:_ what day is it

 _underthesea:_ sat

 _wordtothewise:_ 12th

 _lordofthewild:_ oh phew

 _raraahahah:_ um why…?

 _lordofthewild:_ we have an assignment for mytho due sunday at 3:01

 _goldennuggs:_ what the shit

 _goldennuggs:_ why 3:01

 _tobefrank:_ i think we get out of school at that time?

 _pinecone:_ yeah its when school ends but thats still vv stupid and unnecessary 

_underthesea:_ hmm like ur face?

 _quirky:_ askildaskahahAHAHAHA

 _pinecone:_ hardy har har

 _pinecone:_ more like urs jackson but whatever

 _pinecone:_ anywayyy

 _pinecone:_ delphis is our new place we’re claiming it

 _quirky:_ i am 100% for that yes

 _repairboy:_ that plce was perfecto

 _ghostking:_ hmm yk what idk

 _wordtothewise:_ nico,

 _ghostking:_ twas wonDERFUL

 _repairboy:_ lmao 

_lightninginabottle:_ lol

 _wordtothewise:_ so yes and also

 _wordtothewise:_ does anyone want to kill me before monday i don't wanna do the mytho assignment 

_underthesea:_ wait why dont you wanna do work??

 _underthesea:_ guys _@everyone @everyone_ we have a code gray i rePEAT WE HAVE A CODE GRAY

 _wordtothewise:_ cool ur jets

 _wordtothewise:_ the assignment is work on hera and zeus and i don't want it

 _ghostking:_ ah yk that makes sense

 _repairboy:_ wanna hack stuff w/me instead?

 _wordtothewise:_ yes plz

 _repairboy:_ cool bring ur super fancy laptop over to my place and lets see if we can get into fbi servers

 _wordtothewise:_ o fun

 _underthesea:_ have fun dont die and do /not/ get caught

 _quirky:_ um to any fbi agent reading this and monitoring stuff we’re kidding

 _goldennuggs:_ totally kidding

 _raraahahah:_ kidding for real

 _quirky:_ so yeah um don’t look into it and you’ll probably end up fine

 _raraahahah:_ yeah,, fine

 _goldennuggs:_ totally fine

 _tobefrank:_ so fine

 _ghostking:_ i just wanna let it be known that yhhdhsja

 _lightninginabottle:_ aaaaaand they took him

 _lightninginabottle:_ oh well

 _lightninginabottle:_ we’ll give you a nice funeral probably dont worry

 _ghostking:_ gee thanks i feel loved

 _ghostking:_ i accidentally tripped and dropped my phone

 **_goldennuggs_ ** _has sent_ **(1)** _video file…_

 _ghostking:_ betrayal 

_pinecone:_ wow the way you completely lied to us

 _lordofthewild:_ akskska the way you just got knocked flat by mrs.o’leary tho lMAO

 _underthesea:_ atta girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello,  
> im back, and with the way my updating is working it seems that you’ll get a chapter every month or so, ill try to be faster but like school yk  
> anyways its a personal little head canon of mine that nico’s /also/ lactose intolerant, so enjoy him being a reckless little shit  
> also its my friends birthday today! so happy birthday james, i know you dont read this but yeahh (nov 15 today)  
> and speaking of dates- september 12 is national chocolate milkshake day  
> feel free to chat with me in the comments ;) i try to respond  
> ♥️✨~ fig


	4. this’ll be interesting huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to summarize chapters: i dont fuking know, dont ask me.  
> basically, we get a new chat, to talk about stuff and we have the same old shenanigans 
> 
> (i might stop doing chapter summaries)

**sad >;( ** _(6:47 am)_

 _underthesea:_ whats poppin

 _ghostking:_ your bones

 _underthesea:_ and why is that??

 _tobefrank:_ lmao

 _ghostking:_ cuz ur not letting me sleep

 _underthesea:_ hmm

 _underthesea:_ thats valid, thats valid

**sad >;( ** _(7:15 am)_

 _ghostking:_ i dont think the school was thinking when they gave us all the same lunch wave

 _pinecone:_ yeahhhh

 _pinecone:_ no 

_pinecone:_ they probably weren’t 

_wordtothewise:_ why are you thinking about lunch anyways?

 _wordtothewise:_ its 720

 _ghostking:_ yes

 _repairboy:_ hmm i agree i agree

 _goldennuggs:_ smh

 _ghostking:_ also i realized they gave the seniors the shortest lunch pd and that we all have pysch together for some reason

 _lordofthewild:_ the administration really fucked up didnt they

 _raraahahah:_ mhm

**_wordtothewise_ ** _is chatting with_ **_underthesea_ ** _(10:55 am)_

 _wordtothewise:_ soooo nico’s taken an interest in going to the clinic when he doesn’t really need to go

 _underthesea:_ hmm, the same nico who refused to go to the hospital after he broke his leg last year and insisted he wasnt hurt??

 _underthesea:_ thats sus

 _underthesea:_ also how often does he go for you to take notice? it hasnt even been a week

 _wordtothewise:_ he’s gone three times

 _underthesea:_ asdfghj whAT

 _wordtothewise:_ MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY 

_underthesea:_ actually,,,, hmm

 _wordtothewise:_ what

 _wordtothewise:_ percy

 _wordtothewise:_ percy what

 _underthesea:_ doesnt?

 _underthesea:_ doesnt that blonde kid help out at the clinic??

 _underthesea:_ will solace? or something?

 _wordtothewise:_ yeah? i think hes in our psych class anyway,,,, continue

 _underthesea:_ ok ok so

 _underthesea:_ do you remember that one joke i have w nico

 _underthesea:_ the ‘not my type joke’

 _wordtothewise:_ yeah

 _underthesea:_ well basically the story~ goes:

 _underthesea:_ nico and i (junior year): walking and talking

 _underthesea:_ random little sophomore, who probably got pressured into this during tod or was trying to humiliate nico, to nico: why do you always hang out with percy, do you like him or smth?

 _underthesea:_ nico, disgusted AND RIGHTFULLY SO: eeww no, we’re cousins, and besides 

_underthesea:_ (in a literal movie like moment solace passes by)

 _underthesea:_ still nico: hes not my type (while watching will)

 _wordtothewise:_ a few things

 _wordtothewise:_ one- LMAO NICOOO

 _wordtothewise:_ two- SO THATS WHERE THAT CAME FROM

 _wordtothewise:_ and three- our boy has a ~crusharoo~

 _underthesea:_ ima do something 

_wordtothewise:_ percy?

 _wordtothewise:_ percy what are you gonna do?

 _wordtothewise:_ perCY hellO

**_underthesea_** _added_ ** _wordtothewise_** _and_ ** _ghostking_** _to_ **random chatty boi ~~** _(10:59 am)_

 _wordtothewise:_ asdfghjk

 _wordtothewise:_ oh

 _wordtothewise:_ i thought you were gonna do something else

 _underthesea:_ lmao

 _ghostking:_ uh hi

 _ghostking:_ whats up

 _underthesea:_ this is an

 _underthesea:_ ~interrogation~

 _ghostking:_ what

 _ghostking:_ why

 _wordtothewise:_ why’ve you been going to the clinic so often???

 _ghostking:_ oh 

_ghostking:_ will helps out there sometimes

 _ghostking:_ i go see him?

 _wordtothewise:_ why

 _ghostking:_ uh

 _ghostking:_ cuz he’s my boyfriend?

 _underthesea:_ asdfjha since whEN?!

 _ghostking:_ like

 _ghostking:_ the beginning of summer

 _ghostking:_ did- did i forget to tell you guys?

 _ghostking:_ oops

 _underthesea:_ niCO

 _wordtothewise:_ NICO

 _ghostking:_ the way yall sent that at the same time asdfghjk

 _ghostking:_ also its not like we’re hiding it or anything i literally just forgot to tell everyone 

_underthesea:_ summer nights hehe

 **_wordtothewise_ ** _renamed_ **random chatty boi ~~** _to_ **parental units + feral child** _(11:04 am)_

 _ghostking:_ why am i 

_ghostking:_ you know what

 _ghostking:_ im actually not gonna question it

 _underthesea:_ annabeth i can’t believe we already have a child *wipes tear*

 _wordtothewise:_ i thought we established this already?

 _wordtothewise:_ remember?

 **_wordtothewise_ ** _has sent_ **(1)** _screenshot…_

 _underthesea:_ yes but still

 _ghostking:_ anywayssss 

_ghostking:_ percy pay attention to your meth class

 _underthesea:_ dym math?

 _ghostking:_ meth.

 _wordtothewise:_ meth?

 _ghostking:_ meth.

 _wordtothewise:_ meth.

 _underthesea:_ meth.

**sad >;( ** _(11:33 am)_

 _lightninginabottle:_ nico?

 _lightninginabottle:_ where are you?

 _lightninginabottle:_ r u coming to lunch?

 **_ghostking_ ** _renamed_ **sad >;( ** _to_ **its national cream filled donut day >:) ** _(11:34 am)_

 _repairboy:_ waht

 _repairboy:_ oh!

 _quirky:_ what

 _repairboy:_ i have visuals on nico from the lunchline 

**_repairboy_ ** _has sent_ **(3)** _photos…_ (nico walking into the cafeteria with a box of donuts)

 _lordofthewild:_ gasp

 _lordofthewild:_ donuts yay

 _underthesea:_ nico has landed 

_underthesea:_ leo hurry up

 _repairboy:_ if i could move the line faster i would 

_quirky:_ just find someone you know in front of you and start talking to them and move up in line

 _repairboy:_ uhh 

_repairboy:_ the only person i see in front of me is calypso… i dont really wanna talk to her

 _goldennuggs:_ yikes yeah maybe dont

 _repairboy:_ yeahhh

 _repairboy:_ wait

 _repairboy:_ i think i see connor

 _wordtothewise:_ piper youve doomed us all

 _quirky:_ yeah oh well

 _pinecone:_ at least we have donuts?

 _ghostking:_ oh so this is why everyones staring at their phone

 _ghostking:_ anywayyyyy

 _ghostking:_ when leo gets here i brought a donut for everyone 

_raraahahah:_ woo

 _tobefrank:_ i know thats a genuine reaction but it looks so sarcastic lol

 _lordofthewild:_ asdhak i know right?

**parental units + feral child** _(12:05 pm)_

 _wordtothewise:_ is that extra donut for will?

 _ghostking:_ uh maybe

 ** _underthesea_** _has_ _sent_ **(1)** _photo…_

 _underthesea:_ he’s bright red heheh

 _wordtothewise:_ lmao 

_underthesea:_ also 

_underthesea:_ r u gonna tell everyone?

 _ghostking:_ hmm

 _ghostking:_ nah

 _ghostking:_ im gonna wait to see if they figure it out

 _ghostking:_ BUT 

_ghostking:_ i do have a plan for telling everyone hehe

 _wordtothewise:_ but its later?

 _ghostking:_ but its later mhm

 _wordtothewise:_ mk

**its national cream filled donut day >:) ** _(12:06 pm)_

 _pinecone:_ nico

 _pinecone:_ nico

 _pinecone:_ nico

 _pinecone:_ nniiiiiiiiiiiicccooooooooooooo

 _pinecone:_ n i c o

 _ghostking:_ m

 _pinecone:_ why

 _pinecone:_ are

 _pinecone:_ you

 _pinecone:_ still

 _pinecone:_ here

 _pinecone:_?

 _ghostking:_ what

 _ghostking:_ do

 _ghostking:_ you

 _ghostking:_ mean

 _pinecone:_ dont you have like a dentist or doctors app or something? 

_ghostking:_ oh shit

 _ghostking:_ i forgot about that

 _ghostking:_ wiat

 _ghostking:_ no thats next monday

 _pinecone:_ mk

 _lordofthewild:_ uh

 _lordofthewild:_ is she creeping anyone else out?

 _tobefrank:_ who

 _lordofthewild:_ that girl over there at the table like three away from the door

 _raraahahah:_ oh yeah definitely

 _goldennuggs:_ just me? Or is she staring at nico??

 _lightninginabottle:_ she totally is

 _tobefrank:_ is she new?

 _quirky:_ has to be 

_quirky:_ havent seen her around before

 _underthesea:_ what if

 _underthesea:_ i go talk to her

 _repairboy:_ i would pay for that

 _underthesea:_ cool ill be taking twenty dollars

 _repairboy:_ nO i was jokING twas a JOKE

 _underthesea:_ lmao

 _wordtothewise:_ i also want to see what would happen

 _underthesea:_ mk, heading over

 _underthesea:_ i have landed

 _ghostking:_ play by play please

 _tobefrank:_ wont she see you typing the whole time?

 _underthesea:_ maybe? worth the risk doesnt matter

 _raraahahah:_ lol

 _underthesea:_ me: hello there

 _underthesea:_ her: oh hi

 _underthesea:_ me: so i noticed you looking at my friend

 _ghostking:_ percY asdfghkjjhhgf

 _underthesea:_ her: oh yeah what of it

 _underthesea:_ me: well you see i was wondering why

 _underthesea:_ her: well he’s kinda cute, but im pretty sure he’s with that blonde girl

 _ghostking:_ ahaha 

_ghostking:_ one, hOW’d she even come up with that

 _ghostking:_ two, annabeth, people think we’re dating is this gonna make you being my parental unit weird

 _wordtothewise:_ lmao nicoo

 _underthesea:_ lol

 _underthesea:_ me: actually the blonde’s my girlfriend (also she looked really disappointed after i said this??)

 _underthesea:_ her: oh yes, i still have a chance then, i mean assuming he’s single then, is he single?

 _underthesea:_ me: well, he’s gay, so not really available to you either way

 _ghostking:_ hehe

 _underthesea:_ her: oh

 _ghostking:_ HAHAHA oH

 _underthesea:_ me: yeahh

 _underthesea:_ her: oh well, not much i can do then is there

 _underthesea:_ me: nop

 _underthesea:_ her: well it was nice talking with you

 _underthesea:_ me: uh huh

 _underthesea:_ her: i really like your eyes

 _goldennuggs:_ what

 _underthesea:_ me: thanks? ima go now

 _underthesea:_ im scared

 _underthesea:_ and now im walking back over

 _ghostking:_ oh wow

 _ghostking:_ did yall see what i saw-

 _lordofthewild:_ i thought i was imagining it 

_wordtothewise:_ this’ll be interesting huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doop doop doop  
> hello again, i hope you enjoyed :D  
> i /am/ aware that its been less than a month! enjoy  
> im hoping to post the next chapter around the end of december but if that doesn’t happen oh well  
> also two of my friends birthdays are soon !! so again i know yall dont read this hehe but happy early bday justin and kaiya  
> um national cream filled donut day is the fourteenth of september  
> yk, sometimes i look at this and go, ew, and, why the fuck are the dates so behind, but then i remember i dont give enough fucks  
> soo the end part about the dentist was pretty much just me trying to get to 1000 words ahah  
> also honestly just ignore this, i know its not coherent   
> anyway, have a nice day !!  
> ~fig ♥️


	5. ✨d i v e r s i t y✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get mad at a car, say their houses and bender stat/things and its bi week

**_quirky_** _renamed_ **its national cream filled donut day :)** _to_ **BI WEEK BITCHES** _(12:00 am)_

_ quirky:  _ pewpew

**BI WEEK BITCHES** _(6:55 am)_

_ underthesea:  _ *high fives*

_ quirky:  _ *high fives baCK*

_ quirky:  _ also wow were none of you awake???

_ ghostking:  _ i-

_ ghostking:  _ wasnt?

_ quirky:  _ gasp 

_ quirky:  _ do you have us on SiLeNt????????????????

_ ghostking: _ no

_ ghostking:  _ i was just playing a video game so i wasnt really checking my texts

_ quirky:  _ ok well anygayyy

_ quirky:  _ tis truly bi week

_ underthesea:  _ our week

_ wordtothewise:  _ our week

_ quirky:  _ our week

_ tobefrank:  _ happy week yall

_ wordtothewise:  _ :)

_ repairboy:  _ sorry to switch up the subject but

**_repairboy_** _has sent_ **(1)** _photo…_ (its a red car with one of those windshield covers that has lightning mcqueen eyes, the license plate says “TRUENO”)

_ repairboy:  _ i hate this so much

_ repairboy:  _ it doesnt even say lightning

_ repairboy:  _ it says thunder

_ ghostking:  _ ugh

_ lordofthewild:  _ that’s so wrong 😩

_ lordofthewild:  _ like if ur gonna put in the effort at least do it right

_ raraahahah:  _ ive been speaking spanish my whole life and idk my brain blanked or something cause i thought that said train for a bit

_ raraahahah:  _ 😔

_ repairboy:  _ i walked past it and was like oh thats funny, and then i was like …thatswrong…! and then i got mad at it

_ raraahahah:  _ idk why but i was so confident about it too 😭😭 i was literally gonna send a text that said “wait why does the license plate say train” and i knew that was wrong so i went and had to look up the word asdghjk im so disappointed in myself

_ ghostking:  _ it really does seem like it should be trueno tho

_ repairboy:  _ i mean it does sound alike i guess

_ repairboy:  _ tren, trueno

_ repairboy:  _ but also i figure relampago is a bit long for a license plate so whatever

_ raraahahah: _ and train uses the vowels A and I, while trueno uses the rest of them, U, E, O. its perfect! 

_ ghostking:  _ y, in the corner, being excluded: i feel loved

_ underthesea:  _ i watched cars a couple nights ago

_ underthesea:  _ he never says anything about thunder

_ quirky:  _ how dare

_ underthesea:  _ his whole thing is that he’s quick like lightning

_ tobefrank:  _ where’s his sonic boom

_ goldennuggs:  _ his sonic boom is irrelevant

_ pinecone:  _ they couldve done a ~cool~ analogy with lightning and thunder like you cant have one without the other blah blah blah

_ underthesea:  _ you remember chick hicks

_ underthesea:  _ his sworn enemy

_ wordtothewise:  _ his thing was thunder

_ lordofthewild:  _ ive suppressed all memory of watching cars

_ lightninginabottle:  _ who now

_ pinecone:  _ oh really?

_ pinecone:  _ rad

_ ghostking:  _ oop

_ ghostking:  _ gay

_ underthesea:  _ cars is a really good movie

_ underthesea:  _ that movie was my childhood

**_quirky_ ** _ has sent  _ **(1)** _ photo…  _ (picture of chick hicks)

_ underthesea:  _ yes him

_ goldennuggs:  _ fulgy

_ repairboy:  _ hes ugly

_ repairboy:  _ hostole takeover bank

_ raraahahah:  _ wh

_ raraahahah:  _ q

_ underthesea:  _ [ https://youtu.be/yahp7n1ZmSg ](https://youtu.be/yahp7n1ZmSg)

_ wordtothewise:  _ thats gonna be loud

_ underthesea:  _ ^ thunder

_ repairboy:  _ thunder

_ underthesea:  _ yep

_ ghostking:  _ KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA

_ wordtothewise:  _ thx

_ wordtothewise:  _ i hate it

_ pinecone:  _ KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA KaChIgGa kAcHiGgA 

_ wordtothewise:  _ no

_ pinecone:  _ yes

_ underthesea:  _ theres so many 10 hr compilations of kachigga on yt

_ wordtothewise:  _ oof

_ tobefrank:  _ nico,,, why do you have playdoh 

_ ghostking:  _ its national playdoh day

_ goldennuggs:  _ oh yk that makes sense

**BI WEEK BITCHES** _ (11:00 am) _

_ ghostking: _ hello

_ ghostking: _ english is boring and thalia sits on the other side of the room so 

_ ghostking:  _ here i am

_ lordofthewild:  _ here you are

_ ghostking:  _ hush

_ pinecone:  _ ive arrived with a question

_ pinecone:  _ whats everyone’s hogwarts house

_ ghostking:  _ pottermore says im a slytherin but i dont trust pottermore for shit 

_ wordtothewise:  _ yeah no, i dont think so

_ wordtothewise: _ like yeah i guess it works but i see you more as a ravenclaw 

_ ghostking:  _ smort

_ raraahahah:  _ true

_ repairboy:  _ ayy ravenclaw bros

_ ghostking:  _ *fistbump*

_ repairboy:  _ *fistbump*

_ underthesea: _ pottermore told me im a hufflepuff 

_ ghostking: _ ur not

_ pinecone:  _ nope

_ lordofthewild:  _ no wayy, ur very slytherin 

_ quirky:  _ yeah ur more slyth than puff

_ wordtothewise:  _ yeet

_ lordofthewild:  _ lmao yall and your slytherin power coupleness

_ repairboy:  _ lmao

_ quirky:  _ guess who else is a slytherin 

_ goldennuggs:  _ the bi squad do be sly haha

_ underthesea:  _ i love that

_ goldennuggs:  _ anyway

_ goldennuggs: _ contrary to popular belief im a gryffindor 

_ ghostking:  _ yeah

_ tobefrank:  _ i see it 

_ repairboy:  _ definitely 

_ lightninginabottle:  _ i wouldve said puff but gryff works surprisingly well lol

_ goldennuggs:  _ yeah everyone always says oH a huff le puff but no! tis i a mighty lion

_ pinecone:  _ why does that look like i’d be a john mulaney skit

_ lordofthewild:  _ omg trueeee

_ lordofthewild:  _ speaking of huff le puff’s i am one

_ pinecone:  _ reyna and i do be gryffindor’s resident power couple 

_ repairboy:  _ ooo

_ tobefrank:  _ grover !! *high five*

_ lordofthewild:  _ o.o !! *high five*

_ lightninginabottle:  _ im a gryff

_ quirky:  _ yeah for sure 

_ ghostking:  _ the twins do be in the same house tho

_ wordtothewise:  _ oh yeah

_ wordtothewise: _ you know, sometimes i forget yall are twins

_ wordtothewise:  _ but then i see ur eyes and get /violently/ reminded lmao

**parental units + feral child** _ (11:15 am) _

_ underthesea: _ whats will

_ ghostking:  _ hes a badger

_ wordtothewise:  _ i expected nothing less from the literal sun

_ ghostking:  _ lmao

**BI WEEK BITCHES** _ (11:15 am) _

_ raraahahah:  _ okokok

_ raraahahah:  _ but what about what bender yall are

_ tobefrank:  _ imagine if it lined up with our houses lmao

_ ghostking:  _ lol

_ wordtothewise:  _ well i feel like if i was in the atla universe

_ wordtothewise:  _ i wouldnt be a bender

_ wordtothewise:  _ kyoshi warriors, ya catch my drift

_ pinecone:  _ ooo yeah 

_ raraahahah:  _ i mean yeah, same, but like if you had to bend an element 

_ underthesea:  _ water

_ repairboy:  _ fire

_ ghostking:  _ wow exact same time guys, good job

_ repairboy: _ jinx

_ wordtothewise:  _ well

_ wordtothewise:  _ if i had to choose one, i think air fits me

_ tobefrank:  _ i- i can totally see that actually 

_ quirky:  _ yeah honestly 

_ quirky:  _ id bend water i think

_ goldennuggs:  _ im not exactly surprised, but why

_ quirky:  _ dunno, blood bending seemed pretty cool tho ahaha

_ underthesea:  _ /pipes/

_ quirky:  _ oh hush you

**parental units + feral child** _ (11:18 am) _

_ ghostking:  _ will also bends water cuz healing or whatever 

_ wordtothewise:  _ tbh the way u know all this is adorable and scary

_ ghostking:  _ shh

**BI WEEK BITCHES** _ (11:18 am) _

_ lightninginabottle:  _ id bend air

_ repairboy:  _ the way none of us bend the same elements or is in the same hh aha

_ quirky:  _ yeah lol

_ goldennuggs:  _ frank and i would be earth benders

_ tobefrank:  _ ^^

_ pinecone:  _ fire cuz lightnings pretty coolio

_ lordofthewild:  _ i am also an earthen maneuverer

_ ghostking: _ i think im fire?

_ wordtothewise:  _ ,,,,, yeah 

_ raraahahah:  _ i think id also be air

_ raraahahah:  _ and,,is that it?

_ raraahahah:  _ thats all of us yeah?

_ wordtothewise:  _ yeah…?

_ underthesea:  _ rollcall 

_ wordtothewise: _ slytherin and air 😌

_ raraahahah:  _ air gryffindor 

_ pinecone:  _ fire gryffindor heh

_ lordofthewild:  _ earth hufflepuff :D

_ ghostking: _ ravenclaw fire bender 

_ tobefrank: _ earth and hufflepuff 

_ lightninginabottle: _ lmao same reyna, air and gryffindor 

_ quirky: _ slYthRin wAteR benDer he he 

_ goldennuggs: _ gryffindor’s resident earth benderrr

_ repair: _ can’t believe both the ravenclaws are also fire benders /AND/ both the puff’s are earthen

_ underthesea: _ wow, well, slytherin water bender >:)

_ underthesea: _ and thats everyone 

_ lordofthewild:  _ also the way it’s almost split evenly

_ lordofthewild:  _ the ✨diversity✨ ahaha

_ wordtothewise:  _ oh wow yeah, how are we friends honestly haha

_ ghostking:  _ so anyway, who wants to come over to my house laterrr

_ repairboy:  _ what would we be doinggg

_ ghostking:  _ i got mario kart?

_ underthesea:  _ oop

_ ghostking:  _ and we can go raid seven eleven before?

_ wordtothewise:  _ definitely 

_ ghostking:  _ and we can vlog it heh

_ quirky:  _ its been decided, all in favor say aye

_ lordofthewild:  _ aye

_ underthesea:  _ aye

_ lightninginabottle:  _ aye

_ wordtothewise:  _ aye

_ goldennuggs:  _ aye

_ repairboy:  _ hmm im not suree

_ quirky:  _ leo

_ repairboy:  _ aye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wassup  
> i said id try for the end of december and here i am,  
> happy birthday ethan (dec 27 :D), happy late birthday holly and happy early birthday brita  
> well um national playdoh day and bi awareness week start on the 16th of september  
> anyway i need ideas for samirah and tj’s chat names  
> also i need you guys to know, that car hurt my soul, i saw it while walking and i almost cried  
> i might start like a google slide with like some pictures from this chat cuz i need yall to see this  
> and uh idk what else  
> oH i almost forgot, feel free to fight me in the comments on the sortings and stuff, i do have reasons for all of these, i dont know if i remember them but yeah  
> have a nice day? night?  
> bye  
> ~fig ♥️


End file.
